Crash!
by chaotic-iak
Summary: Crash! What is that sound from Tails' workshop? How is Cream involved here? Tails-Cream friendship, one-shot. - First chapter is old; second chapter is the newer version.
1. The Crashes

**Crash!**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except the storyline. Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team._

**Crash!**

"It's unintentional! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, Tails!"

She had done it, again...for the sixth time, in this week. If she wasn't my friend, maybe I won't resist it any longer. However, I didn't know why I can withstand all of them this long... Maybe since she had no purpose for doing that? Because it was unintentional? Purely just accident? No, it was just too much. Six times dropping lab equipments, in one week, are too much... Maybe since she always apologized after she did that? Well, I didn't know the exact reason...

* * *

After I let Cream to hang in my workshop since a week ago, her curiosity couldn't be hidden. She was always curious about my projects...or actually, my equipments, so she often asked me about anything about my equipments that she didn't know. Since I always concentrated to my project, I often didn't answer her questions. Maybe because of that, she touched everything to "examine" it... She started by touching the test tubes, then lifted them. However, for some reason her gloves were always slippery so the tubes fell from her hands and...

**Crash!**

I sighed. "Cream, again?"

"I'm really sorry Tails, it's-"

"I know, 'It's unintentional!'. Why you can't stop destroying the tubes?"

Cream saddened, her tears can be seen falling from her eyes. I realized my fault, and decided to comfort her.

"Uh, I'm sorry if my words were heard mean. However, I already told you; don't touch anything before you asked me."

"But you never answered my questions..."

"I'm sorry, but I always concentrate on my projects, and thus can't answer you. How if you just sit down and look at everything, but not touching them?"

"Okay, I will sit down and don't touch anything." Cream's statement made me felt better. I hoped her statement can be held for the entire time she's in my workshop...

* * *

It was night. Cream's statement was proven to be true; she didn't touch anything though I know she surely wanted to. Cream has gone back to her house and my projects were all finished. What should I need to do?

**Ring ring!**

Oh, the phone. I picked it up, and heard a very familiar, girlish voice.

"Hi Tails!"

"Cream?"

"Yes, it's me!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"You're not upset with me anymore?"

"Upset? Why should I upset to you?"

"Yeah, about this morning..."

"Oh, that time, when you...kinda...yelled to me?"

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

"Don't worry; I know it's my fault too..."

"Okay, what makes you to phone me this night?" I asked after looking at the clock, which showed 9.30 P.M.

"Uh, I don't know if you want to, but how if tomorrow you come to my house? I want to bake a cake."

I thought for a while. Bake a cake... That does sure take a long time, not impossible that it will took a whole day. Do I have any projects for tomorrow? Hm, maybe not so much projects and they can be suspended for one day. Then-

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Cream. Yes, I'd like to go! When do you plan to bake the cake?"

"Uh, maybe 9 at the morning..."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I closed the phone, and went to the bathroom to clean myself.

* * *

"Hi Tails!" Cream said with a smile. She's ready for the cooking, she already worn an apron and chocolate icing can be seen splattered everywhere on it.

"Hi Cream!"

"So, ready for cooking?"

"Of course! I'm ready!"

I was cooking with Cream, but my mind can't get off from my waiting projects. I thought some complex mathematical equations, so I didn't pay attention to the cooking, when...

**Crash!**

"Cream, I'm really sorry, it's unintentional!" I said quickly, while helping Cream cleaning the mess off. I could see that she was going to be upset, but she immediately became happy.

She giggled, "Tails, we're even now; we ever crashed something, and we apologized to each other... And we forgave each other!"

"Yes, I know," I said. "It's okay, about all things that you've dropped... But promise that you won't touch something before I permit you."

"Okay!" she said happily.

"But kids, of course you must clean any mess off, right?" Vanilla's voice made us startled.

"Yeah, but not if we haven't finished our cooking yet!" Cream said cheerfully. So after then, we finished baking our cake, and then put it on the table in the living room. You asked why? I don't know too, Cream that told me so...

**Splat!**

She threw icing to me... It must be an "icing war"! I replied with throwing icing to her, too. She replied, I replied, and it quickly became a game that both of us enjoyed. As a result, the kitchen is repainted brown... That was sure a big mess, and we must clean such mess up at the same day. I was really tired when I went home.

* * *

Everything's back to normal again. Cream still hangs in my workshop, and now she never touches anything before asking me. I learned to forgive "unintentional accidents", and she learned to not touch anything before asking. She held the promise so far, and I'm very glad of it. But...

**Crash!**

"Cream, what's the reason now?"

* * *

_**Author's notes:** Sorry to keep updating this story! I just want to make this story closer to perfection. Anyway, thanks for reading my story, and see you on my next story!_

_I'm ChaoTiC_iak, the author of this story, which is an Indonesian. I always try to make everything perfect. _:D_  
_


	2. The Newer Crashes

**Crash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

_Crash!_

"It's an accident! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, Tails!" She tries to plea me with her cute voice and sad, begging face.

Sigh. This is the sixth time she dropped one of my lab equipments...in this week. If she isn't my friend, I would have shouted some words I might not even understand how I know they exist. But, even Sonic dropping one device has angered me. It happened a few days ago when Sonic accidentally dropped one device—a failed device, I might say, but still repairable anyway—due to him running at...uh, I guess Mach 0.5, but in a house. **In a freaking house.** You run at 170 kph in a house?

Right. I have a reason to be angry to Sonic due to...uh, his brain not processing information properly. Or something like that. But Cream? I suppose I don't—wait, I haven't found a reason to be angry to Cream. But six times in one week should already blow my anger level beyond the ceiling. Why not? Why not? WHY NOT?

* * *

One week ago, I started to allow visitors to come to my lab and watch me work. Cream is the regular visitor. And I meant "the", not only "a". Cream is the only regular visitor. Of course besides Sonic, but this is his home so he cannot be considered a visitor.

Anyway, also starting from that day, Cream always touches things in my lab. Sure, she is playful, but how can she always touches things in my lab? On the first day, I have told her not to touch anything. On the second day, I forgot to, so she touched things. Actually, test tubes. Yep, two test tubes are broken on that day.

On the third day, I remembered to tell her not to touch anything. On the fourth day, I forgot again; you think I can remember everything when I have various important projects in mind? This time there are three test tubes. Uh, wait, two test tubes and one device actually. In this pattern, on the sixth day I will need to prepare for four things to be dropped. And the sixth day is today.

Apparently it does occur. Almost. This is the first among the four. I hope this is the last.

...

Yep, I forgot. Why don't I ask her?

I face Cream. "Cream, why do you keep touching things in my lab? I don't need to tell you on the beginning of the day to ensure you not to touch anything, right?"

Cream saddens. Somehow I feel guilty, and decide to comfort her.

"It's okay Cream, just don't touch anything."

"Okay..." Cream says, rather quietly.

* * *

Phew, patterns almost never occur in real life. Today, there is indeed only one test tube broken. Every the other day, we start with two, then three, then one, then...by the pattern, it would be four. Plus one, minus two, then plus three. Sigh. I just think mathematical too much. I just finished my bath, and am going to continue to work.

"Voice chat invitation! Voice chat invitation!"

Okay, I must fix that mechanical voice of mine. I walk to the computer.

"Hi Tails!" She looks cheerful. Actually it's kinda weird.

"Hi Cream. You look happy; don't today's events bother you?"

"Today's events? I was going to the park today with Amy and my mom!"

"Oh, great! So, why do you call me?" I rather bluntly switch topics. I can see Cream looking at me with that you-listen-to-me-or-I-kill-you look, but I ignore it. Anyway, she isn't the type that can kill someone.

"Can you go to my house tomorrow? I'm baking a cake!"

Uh... Bake a cake. Think. That takes about two or three hours. Do I have a lot of projects? Nope, seeing that I managed to work two days without having too much items broken. Just Knuckles' punching gloves, Shadow's best weapon that doesn't use Chaos Emeralds, and...that's all.

I answer, "Yes, I'd like to go! When do you plan to bake the cake?"

"Uh, maybe 9 at the morning..."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I close the voice mail window.

* * *

On the next day, I intentionally close my workshop. It's Sunday, and I don't want people to bother me at least once a week. And I have this invitation anyway. I knock Cream's house's door.

"Hi Tails!" Cream greets me. She is always cheerful as usual. Apparently she has worn an apron and has started to bake the cake...or probably only playing with icing. Her apron has a few brown spots.

"Chao chao!" Cheese appears behind Cream, a little shocking me. I'm easily shocked with unexpected things. For some reason. I hate that too.

"Hi Cream! Hi Cheese!" I answer while going into the house.

"So, ready for cooking?" Cream asks me.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese...uh, either asks the same question or answers that.

"Yep, I'm ready!" I reply.

That is a completely false statement. Although I'm superior in mechanics (only tied by Wave and Egghead), I'm below the average in terms of bakery.

One hour... Two hours... Three hours...

"Phew! At last, it's done!" Cream says with a glee.

"Chao chao chaaooo!" It seems that Cheese is happy too.

So, we have fun with the cake. We bake the cake, we eat the cake, then we clean the mess.

I try to bring as much as I could to the kitchen. Who guessed that baking a cake makes a pretty high stack of utensils?

As you might expect, I drop a few.

_Crash!_

Cream just laughs. I'm rather confused with her...unusual reply. "Why are you laughing?" I question her.

"You know, when I drop something, you always seem angry. I don't want to follow you, so when you drop something, I won't be angry!"

Ha-ha. Innocent, polite, or what?

_Splat!_

What the-? Icing? I see Cream running while laughing. I'd say it's an icing war. So we play together, getting some utensils and take as much icing as we could, and throw the icing to each other...

Twenty minutes causes **this much** mess? I see brown. All brown. It will take much longer than that twenty minutes to make this mess to fix this mess...

* * *

Everything's back to normal again. I suppose. As usual, my workshop is open all time except on Sundays. Cream is still the regular visitor, unless you count Amy that comes here every Monday and Thursday as "regular".

_Crash!_

...perfect. I suppose there is indeed a pattern...

* * *

**Author's notes:** So, hi again! It has been ONE YEAR AND TWO MONTHS since I make this story. I decided to give a little touch with this. Made today, in one hour, while playing a game on Facebook.

Recreating this story is fun. I laugh at myself when I read my own story, while replacing things with other things. I won't remove the first chapter; I'll let it there so you can view its change to this chapter. Pretty drastic, huh? A lot of other names, and even a change in summary!

See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do—uh, no, 9peggy will come and accuse me for stealing his/her content (the first three sentences of this line, before the hyphen). But anyway, review! You like it, review! You don't like it, review! You hate it, review! You want to flame me, revi—uh, I mean, get out!


End file.
